


Finding Theo

by HaleArgent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Danny is back, F/M, Jackson is a Good Friend, Jackson is back, Lydia doesn't like you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleArgent/pseuds/HaleArgent
Summary: You and Theo used to date before he moved to Beacon Hills. He left without an official break-up or even a fight, he just vanished.Now after a surprising job offer your dad got, you had to move there as well.





	1. Meeting people

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have many unfinished fics but I just felt bad about leaving Scott and Jackson as bad guys in Hi, I'm trouble

You used to be close friends with Jackson Whittemore back when you were kids, your dads used worked together until the Whittemores moved to England. Now they had returned, and asked your dad to work for them, once again. After few weeks of consideration, he said yes. 

"Is she ready? I don't really want to be late" Jackson asked your dad. He didn't sound enthusiastic, more like he was forced to babysit you in Beacon Hills. Your dads were friends back in the day, so were you but for nine years you lived with your mom in Europe, before she died and you had to return to America, to your dad. You had spend summers with your dad, but it wasn't the same after your mom passed  
"In a minute" you answered from your room. The first day of school was always your favorite day, as well as the one you hated the most since no matter what, you find yourself sitting alone at the cafeteria, being too shy to talk to anyone

"Listen, she might have changed a bit from what you remember her being like. If possible, don't mention her mother, it's a 'forbidden subject'" your dad warned Jackson  
"Okay, I wasn't going to" Jackson sighed. Your dad had told you that after you left with your mom, he had gotten cold, distant and just douchey.  
"You better make sure nothing happens to her, I don't care how much it costs. Keep her safe." when you heard the dad speech, you were ready to go.

You walked to the door, Jackson didn't say a word. He stared at you, it made you feel kinda uncomfortable but flattered, if a guy who is that hot thought you were hot, it's quite impressive  
"Jackson? Are we going or not?" you snapped your fingers in front of his face to get him back to the present, from where ever he was picturing himself in  
"Yeah, yeah... let's go" he said.

As soon as you saw Jackson's car, you cracked laughing.  
"You seriously have a Porsche?"  
"It's the best money can buy" he said proudly, opening the door  
"What happened to the guy who wanted to earn money for a jeep and wanted to help others?" you asked, stepping into the car  
"I don't remember that" he said, starting the car  
"So when I moved to Europe, you turned to your dad and became everything you said you'd never be?" you chucked  
"People change you know" he started driving. "Did your mom get pissed at you, so you had to move back with your rich daddy?" he mocked you  
"She died" you said without showing any emotion, weakness or anything that someone could make fun of at school  
"Of what?" he asked  
"Car accident" you kept your answers quick and short  
"You survived, so it's all good?" he asked, even though he was told not to mention her  
"I wasn't in the car." you noticed your tapping led and pressed it to the car floor to make it stop. "I don't really feel like talking about it."  
"Of course... yeah..."

When you were at the school, you saw a redhead giving you mean looks and taking steps towards you  
"Why is the redhead looking at me like that?" you poked Jackson with your elbow  
"She's Lydia, my ex. Our break up wasn't that pretty" he warned you  
"Jackson, I didn't know your dad let you fly your British bimbo here"¨  
"I'm not British, and we are engaged" you corrected her. Referring when you were kids Jackson proposed to you with a candy ring when you were feeling sad.  
"Jackson? Engaged? To you?" she giggled, trying to belittle you but you didn't let her get to you. Judging your sex-pistols shirt, ripped light grey jeans and black boots  
"Yeah" Jackson said, pulling you closer to him  
"She's pregnant, isn't she?" she still giggled, but this time it had a little fear mixed to it  
"She is not having kids, for at least after marriage" you said, and pulled Jackson into a kiss. Lydia got so furious she excused herself. "You can let go now, she left" you laughed  
"I'm not really updated in how proposals work, but is it still binding if you eat the ring?" he joked  
"If it is, I did cheat on you. Multiple times" you confessed, "well, you obviously did too"

The second you and Jackson walk through the doors, everyone stops. Lydia is smiling a smug smile in the middle.  
"Cool" you said and went to the principals office, leaving Lydia even more pissed

Two guys were waiting before you for the principal's office, talking, not noticing you  
"Scott, I'm telling you we shouldn't trust him"  
"Stiles, you assume the worst in everyone"  
"Have I been wrong before, remember someone named Matt?"  
"Theo isn't necessarily like Matt"  
"You are just saying that because he kicked your sandcastle"  
"I worked really hard on that, then some Theo Raeken kicks it down..." he mumbled, and waking your interest

"Who are those two?" you asked Jackson  
"McCall, Stilinski!" Jackson called them  
"Hey... would you look at that, it's Jackson..." Stiles faked the excitement in his voice  
"Hi Jackson" Scott waved wearing a fake smile. Neither of the guys were glad to see Jackson, but they knew Theo  
"This is Y/N, she just moved here" he introduced you."Her dad works with my dad, she is off limits. Do you hear me?"  
"Jackson, what the hell?" you joined in  
"Your dad enlisted me to watch over you" he defended himself  
"I'm not interested in them" you rolled your eyes. "What do you want Theo?" you asked boldly  
"You know him?" Scott asked you  
"Maybe. Is he in trouble?" you answered his question with a question  
"Wondering whether to trust him or not" Stiles said  
"You shouldn't. No matter what he says, never trust him" you warned them  
"So you do know him?" Scott noticed  
"I don't know what I knew, but it sure as hell wasn't human" you pulled your hair back from covering your face  
"We know that he is a werewolf, what else do you know?" Stiles mentioned. Your eyes filled with disbelief. A werewolf, okay dude, sure why not...  
"I was actually referring to his unnatural emotional states, but I guess werewolves are lacking control over their emotions" you mumbled  
"You don't think that werewolves are real?" they all turned to look at you  
You swallowed and commented "I totally do..." you looked at their waiting faces, "as well as vampires, fairies, witches and why not add a chimera there too" you joked  
"Jackson? If she is pregnant with your out of wedlock child, you should at least tell her what she is going to give birth to!" Stiles was furious  
"We haven't even had sex yet" Jackson tried to defend you  
"Yet? We are not having sex and never will" it was your turn to not be the rational one  
"Don't you think that... that is a little too big of a punishment" Stiles was being careful  
"We are not together like that. But if you want to try to connect with Theo, don't tell him you've met me. He'll run as fast as he can to as far as he can"


	2. Fix up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Valentine's day was yesterday but I just wanted to bring Ethan and Danny back together c:

_It was the first day of summer. When you woke up, checking the time wasn't even an option. You walked to the kitchen to get some breakfast, only to glance at the time on the microwave. "4pm?" you laughed your goodbyes to the sleeping schedule. Adding jetlag to your already existing sleeping issues was going do great to your beginning summer._

_Your dad had left you a note that he was going to go on a work trip, 'nothing personal, it had been marked at the calendar months before I knew you were coming for summer'. "Then why didn't you change flights to weeks later" you mumbled, forming a ball out of the note on the counter_

_The sun was shining, you couldn't let your ignorant father to destroy your summer. You decided to go get some ice cream with the cash he had left you. For a successful lawyer he was cheap, you looked at the twenty bucks he had left next to the now crushed note_

_"Hey, watch where you are going!" you screamed at the guy who almost ran you over with a cross bike on your way to get some ice cream_  
_He turned his bike around and drove back to you. He took his helmet off and revealed his gorgeous face. "That's exactly what I was looking at"_  
_"Is that suppose to be a line or a threat?" you sassed at him, trying to walk forward but him responding made you stop_  
_"More of a line, I think" he smirked. You chuckled. His smirk helped you forget your frustration for a while_  
_Maybe you could have fun this summer and not have it suck because of your father. "Good, it would have been really embarrassing to ask a guy who just tried to kill me out"_  
_"No, I'm the one who is asks you out first" his face screamed smug_  
_"I asked you out first, you just said a bad pick up line" you sassed at him again, it made him smile_  
_"Fine, I'm was going to say no anyways" he tried to hang on to the small amount of pride he had left. "Will you go out with me m'lady?" he bowed before you_  
_"Really? M'lady? You refused my request for a date, just to ask me out on a date?" you belittled him. "No, I'm not going out with you"_  
_"Good for you. Just so you know, I'm won't be picking you up in front of the library at 8"_  
_"Good, since I won't be there waiting for you"_  
_"Fine, I won't bring you flowers"_  
_"Fine, I won't kiss you goodnight"_

"Y/N? Wake up!" Jackson whispered and poked you awake. Almost pushing you down from your desk  
"What just happened?" you looked at the drool on your desk  
"You kinda fell asleep, and said that you won't kiss me goodnight" Jackson laughed at you  
You punched his arm "good, because I won't" and rolled your eyes

You saw Stiles and Scott talking to someone you were sure, you'd never see again. Turning away quickly and switching direction quickly and making a quick stop at the ladies room, you saw Danny, the guy Jackson swears has a crush on him and that he is too afraid of rejection to admit it  
"Danny!" you ran to hug him  
He looked at you, hugging him. Since you two had never actually even touched even by accident before, this was quite a strange encounter. "Is she high?" Danny asked Jackson who just shrugged his shoulders.  
"She fell asleep on class and punched me. That is as much as I know" your old BFF lifted his hands as he was surrendering from a battle.  
Danny hugged you awkwardly back. "Danny, I got good news for you" you were exited. Jackson had told you about Danny's ex Ethan and how they broke up because of the supernatural, you weren't really caught up with. It wasn't because of lack of trying or teaching, Stiles had tried to teach you as much as possible in last week  
"Does those good news have something to do with that hug?" Danny raised his brow, making it clear to you that he is not a hug person  
"Close your eyes" you were super exited about your Valentine's day surprise to your new friend  
"What?" he asked, looking even more surprised  
"Just close 'em" you said. "C'mon" you mouthed and pointed your finger as a request, okay not a request, more of a 'get your butt in here before I will shove something up there that won't be pleasant

Ethan walked over and kissed Danny. "Happy Valentine's day" you announced and pulled the string out of red ribbon grenade  
Danny opened his eyes and couldn't get a word out of his mouth. "She, Y/N flew me here. I'm here to tell you that I'm not over you and that I love you and I'll stay here if you want me to"  
He turned to you with almost happy tears in his eyes. "In case you haven't paid any attention, I'm a Valentine's day person..." you smiled brightly and hugged them both, and left them dragging Jackson with you

"What was that about?" Jackson asked after putting his arm around your shoulder  
"I just love love" you giggled, forcing Jackson to raise his eyebrow  
"You're high at school?" he asked. 'Her dad is going to kill me' written across his face  
"No..." you giggled, he glanced at you with disbelief in his eyes. "Just a bit" you buried your face in his chest  
"Oh my gosh, I got to get you out of here" he took you in his arms, bridal style but when the bell rang, he remembered he has an exam next. At that moment he could't have been more happy to see Stiles

"You two!" Jackson ran to them. "Stilinski, get your crappy car. Someone needs to get her home, she was a moment in the bathroom and when she walked out, and now she is high as a kite and I have an exam starting right now"  
Stiles and the guy exchanged looks, but there was no way Stiles could carry you to his Jeep.  
"I can help" the boy Jackson hadn't met before said  
"Shut up Theo" you mumbled against Jackson's chest. The one Jackson didn't know gave him a glance and tried to peek who you were but not seeing it  
It was clearly having effect on your carrier, him hesitating with letting you say with the stranger but the class door was about to close  
"Stiles, you know where she lives right?" Stiles nodded, "her dad is away at the moment but if you could stay until I get there. I'll be there as soon as I'm finished okay?"  
"I'm fine, I can... I..." you tried to mumble but gave up during your sentence  
Jackson rolled his eyes, "fine, Stilinski, wait for me at the driveway, and you. I don't know you but I guess you can help" Jackson handed you to Theo. His eyes widened as he realized who you were. He started to panic slightly but not too much to cause any suspicion in Stiles  
"Jackson, you smell like Theo" you mumbled as you drifted off


	3. He might be right but it doesn't mean he is right

So, what was up with your face when Jackson handed her?" Stiles asked. You hadn't been clear when you told them about your past relationship with Theo, just that it ended badly  
"Thought she looked familiar" Theo answered shortly. He didn't really want to have to explain Stiles about what he did. He had heard later from his old friends you two used to hang out with how down hill your things had gone from there. Mostly he was afraid of the revenge you had sworn  
"Not an old fling or anything like that?" Stiles bumped Theo's arm with his elbow  
"Something like that." The old memories of his first love rushed back into his mind. When you used to climb over to the roof and talk for hours. Sneaking out to the near beach to skinny dip in the middle of the night. Climbing threw your window for late night booty calls. "Nothing special" he sighed  
He most likely heard Stiles's anticipation. "Wasn't her?"  
Theo glanced at you, sleeping on the back seat. "No"  
Stiles knew that Theo was lying but he didn't say anything. He knew you were something to him, the way his eyes wondered on you through the mirrors, the way he flinched when he touched you.

You started to gain consciousness as Theo looked around your neighborhood from the car. The houses were quite big. You could fit Stilinski house twice inside yours, that's something Stiles would always point out to you.  
"I'm guessing rich daddy who is away a lot" he said to fill the silence  
'You would know' Stiles wanted to say but ended up with "seems like it"  
"And a bored, almost forgotten daughter who would do anything to get his attention" he glanced at you one more time but you kept your eyes shut

They chitchatted about supernatural stuff and Theo tried to gain Stiles's trust little by little. It was fun to watch, see the different tactics Theo uses before it turns to rage. The most common one he used when he was with you was:  
1st. Casual mention  
2nd. how he has wondered what it's like to have it  
3rd. sad story why he should have it  
4th how he has always wanted it  
5th. GIVE ME IT  
or at least that's how it went with you. With Stiles he was more patient, he listened to Stiles, even joined in his opinions. You couldn't but think that maybe he has changed

Jackson showed up after an hour and a half. "Is she okay?" he asked, lifting you back on his arm. "Stiles, the key is on her necklace. Can you open the door?"  
Stiles did what he was told, he took your key and opened the door. "Is she okay?" Stiles asked  
"Yeah, I'll just take her to bed, sleep it off" he walked in, leaving Stiles at the door waiting for instructions. He didn't get far until he turned around to say, "Stiles, thanks"

Jackson took you to your room and put you in bed.  
He was about to leave but you opened your eyes, revealed your big secret. You are awake. "Stay"  
Wondering whether you were okay or not, he sat next to you on the bed.  
"No," you mumbled and pulled him to lay next to you. "Today is a crappy enough day. I'm nothing special, just a bored, forgotten daughter who will do anything if it means my dad will notice me" you announced and opened your arms as you said it  
Jackson turned to face you, "what do you mean?"  
There is not a chance you would have told this to Jackson or anyone in that matter. "Theo's right. I'm nothing special. I get high at school. I show up already drunk to the party. I haven't been sober in any of your lacrosse games, that's mostly because it's the only way I find it entertaining, it's irrelevant but he is still right. I am nothing special"  
He had a little smile across his face. This is the most human version of you he had ever seen. "Come here", he pulled you to his chest. He wasn't the most damaged person in the room and it made him feel warm inside. You turned your face to his chest, either to suffocate yourself or just to breathe his scent, you weren't sure yet. "Who gives a shit about Theo. He is just a narcissistic, ignorant, wanker" he said the last part with the worst British accent you had ever heard and it made you laugh  
"I love you Jackson" you mumbled into his chest. It made him feel special


	4. Busted

After Valentine's day the way Jackson treated you changed. He did still pick you up for school and hang out with you after it, but the treatment, it wasn't passive and just joking around. It was deep conversations on his behalf and he'd even walk with his hand on your shoulder in public. He had even taken the 'protector' role your dad had put on him more seriously. The usual 'get in' in the mornings had turned to him ringing the doorbell to escort you to his car, or if you were already waiting he'd get up from his car and walk over to open the door. The same when leaving school

"Do you wanna watch a movie tonight?" Jackson asked as you walked with you in the school hallway, he insisted on escorting you to class as well. He had his arm on your shoulder, and everytime a guy even glanced at you he would pretend to whisper something to your ear to show them that you are not for them.  
"Depends on the movie" you said and took out a lollipop from the pocket of your camo jacket and put it in your mouth  
"The notebook?" he suggested. Your laughing at his face was not the reaction he was expecting. At the corner of his eye, he saw even Theo watching them and chuckling  
"I hate to break this to you but that almost..." you started but Jackson shh'd you  
"Who's that guy?" Jackson asked you, looking towards Theo, who was stalking and laughing with you all the way from his locker  
"That one right there, the one who is digging through his locker on a school hallway?" you asked  
"Yeah, him" he nodded  
"Which one?" you pointed around you. The hallway was filled with guys like that  
He fake laughed and said "you are so funny", as he pulled you closer to him and keeping as nothing had happened  
"Jackson?" you stopped. His hand started to slip out of your shoulder so he backed back to you. "What's this?" you faced his arm and followed it to all the way up to his face  
"Uh... I'm just doing what your dad asked" he mumbled. Avoiding your eyes  
"If all this is to keep guys away, wouldn't it just be easier to kiss me in front of them?" you suggested. His behavior had been idiotic and if this was something that'll get the extra weight off your shoulders then this was something you had to do. Seriously, Jackson's arm had been bending your neck forward slightly.  
"You won't hit me or anything?" he made sure. "Cross my heart and hope to die" you smiled.  
The second your lips touched two lockers were closed with rage. You parted straight after that to see who they were. Who the other one was, is a better way to put it since it was clear the other one was Lydia.

You looked around but then stopped when you saw Theo, standing at his locker, his eyes stuck on you. Jackson saw that too, so did the few guys who joined you. Theo noticed them and fled away  
"What just happened?" Scott asked.  
"Who is that guy?" Jackson asked, lightly furiously  
"Nothing special, my ass" Stiles knew Theo lied back then but it still offended him  
"Why did you two kiss?" a short, younger than anyone of you, guy you hadn't seen before asked. You all turned to face him  
"Okay, who is that?" you asked Stiles  
"Oh, yeah... that's Liam" Scott said. "He is my beta"  
You glanced at them all one last time before explaining, "The one with IED, sure...". You began, "Scott, the cute one answered your question. IED, we kissed because I wanted Jackson to stop smothering me, showing him that we are better of as friends. Right?" you asked and Jackson nodded. "Jackson, you told me something about the red headed stalker the first day I got here. That is Theo, he is my Lydia. Last but not least, Stiles. 'Nothing special, my ass' that pretty much summed it up. Everyone clear?"  
Liam was about to raise his hand, but you stopped him. "I'm not gonna kiss you, or go out with you just because I called you cute" and he lowered his hand

When the school day was over, as usual Jackson gave you a lift home  
"That's the Theo, huh?" he chuckled  
"Yeah, that's him" you smiled your usual forced smile. At least you knew he wasn't over you, always pleasant to hear as a girl  
He laughed for some reason. "I was expecting more than, him"  
"He was plenty" you reminisced.

_You tried to jump as high as you could but it wasn't enough, "shut up, I can't help that I'm shorter than you!"_  
_He put hugged your legs and lifted you up so you could reach the apples from the tree to your bag. "Better?" he chuckled_  
_Slowly loosening his grip, you slid down his arms, putting yours around his neck. Stopping you when you were in a sitting position, just above his waist. "Put me down, you idiot"_  
_He didn't let you down, held on to you as long as he could, because the moment sun was up you had to be back in your room when your dad came to check up on you before leaving for work. "In a minute, I have something to say"_  
_"I can listen while you put me down" you said while seeing the sun rise at the back ground_  
_"You never listen when I put you down" he said, loosening his hands_  
_"We are running out of time here Theo" you grinned_  
_He breathed out heavily, "could you just shut up, I'm trying to tell you I love you!" he cried, as he released you_  
_You couldn't help the smile that was growing on your face. This summer was definitely worth coming here. After torturing him a minute or two, you said it back. "Theo Raeken, I love you too"_

"Plenty enough" you smiled, thinking about your first summer in the States after your parents divorce  
"Then why do smell sad?" Jackson asked  
"Smell sad?" you asked with disbelief  
"Chemo signals, werewolf senses. You smell sad, why?" he asked again  
"You miss Lydia sometimes too right?" you asked him, hoping he'll understand  
"Sometimes, yeah. She was my first love" he smiled  
"So, you get it. He was mine" you said as you glanced the side mirror where he was looking at your reflection in the distance


	5. Chapter 5

"I was getting worried about you" a familiar sound scared you, the moment you had waved Jackson goodbye and closed the door. He was sitting at the study, holding a picture of your family. Tracing his fingers on the frames of it.  
You took a few steps towards the fire place in the next room, picking up the fire pick. "Why?", trying to hid the pick behind your back  
"That Whittemore kid, he isn't the most reliable when it comes to taking care of people. He has killed innocent people before" he said, still keeping his leer on the picture  
"Unlike you of course. What was it, something about your sister. Hypothermia, or did she lose something in the water, like her heart?" He had told you about it, one summer night. Watching the sunset, not wanting to lie to you about anything... It was hard to think how far you've gone from there. Innocent 15 year olds, enjoying their summer love  
He raised his gaze. The softness that used to make you melt was gone, it had been replaced with coldness and bitterness. "She was pretty. Someone you loved more than anything in the whole world. Must suck to blame yourself of her death"  
"It must be nice for you to hear about others misery, or do you just enjoy causing it?" you tried to hold back the tears, just thinking about your mother caused  
"But you, you are waiting for an apology, aren't you?" Theo put the picture down and took steps towards you, until he was right before you. "That's why people won't get close to you. Because I broke your heart, your trust in people, and you could never love again" he pretended to be sincere but the smirk on his face gave away how he was trying to get under your skin

Trying to take a swing at him with the fire pick but he blocked it by taking it into his hand- "Y/N, we both knew that wouldn't work" he opened his hands, attempting to give you a hug. "Yeah, sorry about that," you whispered, raising your knee quickly and as hard as you could, hitting his jewels. He fell on the floor, holding them and gasping in pain. You placed your legs and stood above him. "I'd hate to give you the satisfaction of letting you take credit for my issues. I already had trust issues, broken heart. Already thought love was a waste of time. You, Theo, I stopped waiting for you a long time ago. Not to mention, you were just a nice distraction for my daddy issues"  
"You may be all the way up there but I can still hear your heart racing when you see me here. Whenever you hear my voice, or feel my touch" he said, wrapping his hands around your legs  
"You haven't touched me before this" you looked at his hands. He yanked you down, to sit on his torso  
"You miss me. Even heard you say that to your boyfriend" he slid his hands on your thighs, the way he used to.

_"Stop it, my dad's gonna be here any minute." you giggled while his palms moved higher and higher your thighs. Making their way to your hips_  
_"If you want me to take you seriously, try to stop smiling like that" he smirked_  
_Biting your lip but you couldn't stop smiling. "I'll call you tonight, okay?" you gave him a quick peck on his lips but he shook his head_  
_"It feels like you are mocking me when you kick me out whenever it is convenient for you" he pouted and pulled you in for another kiss_  
_"I'm saving your life. My dad would kill you of he knew there was a boy in here" you laid next to him. He turned to his side, "he would love me" he said confidently_  
_"The teenage boy doing his daughter, yeah. Every father loves that" you said sarcastically_  
_"He would totally love me, his daughter already does" he pulled you closer to him. Playing with your hair in between his fingers_  
_"You are still half a naked boy in my room" you poked his chest. "I'll call you"_

"You miss me. Everyone saw you slamming the locker and staring." you smirked, stopping his hands by covering them with yours. His eyes landed on your hands. He wanted nothing more than to pull you closer and never let you go but he couldn't let it show.  
"Even if I don't play with something for a while, doesn't mean I want others playing with my toys" he took his hands off you  
You leaned in, arms on both sides of his head. "And that is your way of saying you're jealous of me and Jackson" you whispered, claiming your dominance. Still not correcting his accusation of Jackson being your boyfriend, yet neither admitting it. Let him think what he wants, you thought

He broke your balance, turning you both. Him on top this time, "and I'm guessing you kicking my balls was yours" he smirked, in the same position as you were just a second ago  
You glanced at the ceiling and back to him. "No, it was my way of saying 'thanks for leaving. Making me call my mom to choose an earlier flights for me to come home. Her car breaking down, so I had to hitch hike and walk my way back to my house, I got there three days later' I did make some friends on the way though" you said bitterly  
He was surprised, 'was that all' - look on his face. It could have been worse, he thought. "Wow, the way my friends said 'her life went to crap after that' made it seem a lot worse" he chuckled  
You smiled the usual fake smile. "No, more things happened as a chain reaction. But that was what the kick was for. I won't bore you with the details, because I am just some toy to you" you pretended to sigh but noticed how he wasn't looking at your eyes anymore. His eyes were stuck on your lips  
The tension was killing you both, inches apart from each other. Him pinning you down, like the old days, without any rush. The sun wasn't used as a time limiter, nor was your dad.He wasn't coming home for at least a week, again flying across the country with Jackson's dad.  
"I missed you" he said and pressed his lips against yours. It was something old but there felt to be a whole new Theo attached to the lips. He took it slower than before. The kiss was deeper, more meaningful than it used to be. The second your lips touched, they were in sync.  
He helped slowly lift your back, allowing him to take off your jacket. You grabbing the hem of his shirt, removing it. Same with every other item of clothing you had, until you were both bare, surrounded by clothes, not wanting to let go of the other. Hands on each other, blocking everything else outside, sounds, smells, everything. Lips giving soft but loving kisses. It was just you and Theo. Breaking the kiss, he asked with some desperation in his voice, "did you really miss me too?"


End file.
